Here We Go Again
by Eagleshine
Summary: The gods seemed to love torturing Nico because when he's finally happy, with a boyfriend, real friends, and a place he could call home, Hecate decides that he was the most famous wizard's only hope of survival in his third year at school and the next thing he knows, he's a thirteen year-old on a train going to Hogwarts.


Nico was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. He had the dorkiest yet brightest boyfriend he could ever ask for. He had friends he could trust, friends who accepted him. He had a living sister. He had a home. And what made him happiest? He didn't have to fight monsters and go around the world trying to save it. Or he thought he didn't. He couldn't be more wrong.

Nico was heading back to his cabin after the conch horns blew and the campfire songs were over. Will was walking alongside him until they reached Cabin Thirteen. "Night, Nico," he said as he headed back to his own Cabin.

"Night," he called back, walking into the Hades Cabin.

Nico yawned and flopped onto his bunk, ready to get some hopefully peaceful sleep. That's where he was wrong.

* * *

Nico wasn't excited to figure out what his dream meant. The skies were cloudy and the area around him was foggy. In fact, it was so foggy that he couldn't see the ground he was standing on. The son of Hades glanced at his his surroundings until finally a voice called to him. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

He spun around and instinctively grabbed the area where his sword would've been if he had it on. Luckily, he found that he didn't need to cut the speaker in half. A pale lady in a dark, sleeveless gown stood in front of him, holding two reed torches. Thanks to Hazel's descriptions, Nico almost immediately recognized her. "Lady Hecate."

A small smile crawled across her face as he did so, probably pleased she was recognized. "I am so glad you recognize me. Now, do you know why I'm here?"

"No."

The goddess sighed. "I am here to give you a task, di Angelo."

Now it was Nico's turn to sigh. "I should've expected that. What task?"

Hecate waved her torch and some of the fog began to solidify into the shape of a castle. "I would like you to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect Harry Potter, the savior of his kind." The images changed into a boy with glasses. "I believe you can save him from being murdered by his godfather and escaped murderer, Sirius Black." The fog changed into the shape of a man with shaggy hair. "Do you understand, son of Hades?"

"Let me get this straight," Nico said, glancing at the fog. "You want me to go to a school of magic to protect a boy, who just so happens to be the 'savior of his kind', from being murdered by his godfather. Have I got that right?"

"Yes."

"I have a few questions. One, where is this school?"

"In England."

"Two, what is 'his kind'?"

"Wizards and witches."

"Three, why would his godfather want to murder him?"

Hecate frowned. "It is believed that Sirius Black is a follower of the Dark Lord, otherwise known as Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who, the most powerful and evil wizard in the world. Black is also said to blame Harry for the disappearance for the Dark Lord and believes if he kills young Harry, the Dark Lord will rise to power and take over the world. Now, will you accept the task?"

Nico frowned as he listened and another series of questions formed in his head. Instead of bombarding the goddess with questions and risk getting turned into a weasel, he asked the more important questions. "If this is a school, how will I get my supplies?"

"I will provide you with the needed supplies along with a ticket for the Hogwarts Express and basic information about the school and the wizard-kind. Tomorrow morning, or September 1st, you will shadow travel to Kings Cross Station in London, board the Hogwarts Express, and protect Harry Potter."

"Okay," he said. "One last question."

"What is it, di Angelo?"

"Why me? Why not Percy, Hazel, Jason, or even Frank? Is there a specific reason you chose me, Lady Hecate?"

"Because," Hecate started, narrowing her eyes. "You are a son of Hades, are you not? You have the ability to sense when death comes close and with that, you can save lives. You can save his life."

The fourteen-year old groaned. "I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

The goddess smiled. "Why would you think you did?", she asked, her thumbs rubbing the twin torches. "I wouldn't want mortals who practice magic to die out."

He nodded. "Then I accept your s... er... little task, Lady Hecate. Just tell me when I'll be able to get back?"

"When the term ends, of course!", she replied, frowning at the idiotic question. "Remember, your supplies will be there when you get to Kings Cross."

Nico nodded again and the fog began to thicken, surrounding the goddess of magic and himself and kept on getting thicker until he woke up.

* * *

 **Yay! Another random story I probably won't ever finish (depends on how much you guys like it.)**

 **That's all I have to say besides... Review, favorite, and follow! It'll help a lot!**

 **~Eagle**


End file.
